Letters To The Past  Additional Scenes
by chartreuseian
Summary: Small stories taken from my story 'Letters To The Past' fleshing out the relationship of Helen and Nikola both before, after and during the letters. Probably won't make much sense if you haven't read the original.
1. Feeding

**So, this story will be a series of little out-takes and snippets of stories that are discussed in 'Letter's to the Past.' Unless you've read that one, this might all be a bit confusing so I'd highly recommend you do that.**

**This first story comes directly from Helen's first letter when she talks about Nikola feeding from her. I'm hoping to have at least one teeny story per pair of letters (that is Helen's original and Nikola's response) but I'm not making promises, some of them don't really have a lot for me to work with in that sense.**

**That said, if there is something you pick up on in the story and you'd like to see that fleshed out, let me know and chances are, I'll be able to write it :)**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Nikola," she said tentatively, knocking on the door quietly.<p>

His whimpering stopped and, sensing that he wasn't going to open the door she pushed it open. He was curled up in the middle of the bed, sheets torn and strewn all over the room, shoulders hunched in as his body shook. She couldn't see his face but she could imagine the grimace of pain.

"Oh my God, Nikola," Helen said, dashing across the room to him, no longer caring that she was standing before him in nothing more than the thinnest of her cotton nightgowns. She all but jumped on to the bed, crawling over to his body, running a hand down the torn fabric of his previously pristine shirt.

It had been two weeks since they injected him and, while at first he showed absolutely no sign that anything had changed, in the past week he'd come down with what appeared to be the flu. Which was odd considering it was the middle of summer.

Of course, looking at his shuddering body, Helen realised this most certainly wasn't the flu. Grasping his shoulder firmly, she tried to pull him over to face her but he resisted with surprising strength.

"Get out Helen," he ordered, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it. Eyes wide, Helen tugged more firmly on his shoulder.

"I mean it! Get out now!" he almost yelled, his voice still coming out deep and twisted. His body was shaking even harder now and he pulled out of her grip, curling up into an even tighter ball. His hands were on his elbows, gripping hard enough to turn his knuckles white but, even in the shadowy light of the room, Helen could make out the talons that had erupted from his fingers.

"Oh Nikola," she said with a soft gasp. Slowly she reached out and put a hand on top of his, stroking the metallic looking additions.

"GET OUT!" he screamed at her, jerking away from her touch. She could hear the pain in his voice and it sent bolts of fear straight to her gut. She knew she should call the others to come and help but this was Nikola, her closest friend and her first instinct was to comfort him.

"Please, let me look at you Nikola. It's just me. Just roll over please. Please," she begged softly, running her fingertips along his upper arm.

"Please leave me, Helen. I can't-," he said, his voice more human now but cracking in a way that told her he was crying.

"Nikki, please," she whispered, her own voice breaking pitifully as she took in his crumpled form.

"Please," she cooed, shuffling to rub a hand soothingly up and down his back. He shuddered under her touch but didn't pull away. His breathing slowed slightly and he let out what sounded like a sigh before he slowly rolled onto his back to face her.

"What's happening to me, Helen?" he asked, his voice pitifully small as he stared up at her with big, black eyes. She could see the dried tear tracks on his face, the fear evident in his abnormal eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him an unsteady smile before grabbing his hand in hers, holding it tightly. One look and she knew exactly what was happening to him.

"Sanguine Vampiris," she said soothingly. His eyes widened even further and he let out a whimper at her words, clutching her hand even tighter.

"No," he whispered, his mouth drawing back to show her a full set of deadly looking teeth. Slowly, his eyes swirled and she was looking again into the blue eyes of her friend. "It can't be…" he whimpered.

"It's alright Nikola, it's going to be O.K, I promise," she said, feeling the tears rise in her eyes. He was so frightened, lips trembling as he stared up at her, eyes asking her to take away this pain.

"I can't be…" he said again and she shuffled so that she could be even closer to him, placing her free hand on the side of his sweaty face.

"You are Nikola. But it's going to be alright. I swear on my life that you will survive this. Just think of the positives," she urged, smiling at him in what she hoped was an encouraging manner.

"No!" he cried. "NO! It's not possible. Stop saying it!" he almost screamed at her, his eyes turning black once more as his metallic talons grew. "NO!" he yelled, this time his voice more guttural than before. In once swift movement he sat up, throwing Helen to the side. She scrambled to stay on the bed as he leapt away from her, backing up against the wall.

"Nikola, please," she cried, making to move closer to him.

"DON'T. Not any closer," he said warningly. "I can smell you."

Her eyes widened with understanding. She sat back on her haunches, unsure of how to proceed. The pair stayed still for a moment, unable to move as they watched each other, waiting for a reaction, something to tell them how to proceed.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Nikola let out a low moan before shutting his eyes. All of a sudden, he slumped to the floor, his legs giving out. At his tiny whimper, Helen was on her feet, dashing to him once again.

"No," he protested weakly. Out of nowhere it seemed, his strength left him. His eyes were still black, his voice still distorted and his fangs and talons were on display but his eyes were half closed, his limbs still as if they'd grown heavy with lead.

"Nikola, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked hurriedly, her hands flitting over his clammy face. She moved to feel his pulse and, when she found it thready and weak, her own heart began to beat double time. Maybe he was having a reaction? Maybe he wasn't becoming a vampire? Maybe this was his body rejecting the source blood? Thousands of questions flew through her mind but it was all peripheral. Her entire being was focused on the panting man in front of her.

"Please Helen, leave. I can't… I won't… I need…"

"What do you need Nikola? What can I get you? Just tell me, please," she urged, panic creeping into her voice. He moaned again, his fangs glistening in the soft glow of the single candle next to his bed. Then it hit her. Blood. He could smell her and he needed blood.

She had two choices, either she could let him take what he needed or she could run and find the others. Glancing down at the man before her, her mind was made up.

"Nikola," she said softly, pulling his arm so that he stood with her. Surprisingly, he complied and soon enough they were seated on the edge of the bed, her hands gently supporting him.

"Nikola." His eyes were glazed and stuck to his lap as his head lolled about. "Nikola." Still she got no response. "Nikki please," she begged, those pesky tears clouding her vision once again. He seemed to perk up slightly at that. Taking her chance, she reached over and grabbed the small knife on Nikola's untouched dinner tray, one hand still holding him up. Taking a quick breath, she drew the blade across the tip of her finger until a small bead of blood appeared. She heard Nikola's quick intake of breath and she knew her hunch was right.

"Nikola," she said, cautiously grabbing his hand and placing her own in it.

"No," he whimpered. "Please, don't ask this of me Helen, I can't." He tried to push her hand away but she could tell there was no real heart to his actions. He wanted that single bead of blood and she knew. He made another feeble attempt to push her hand away and she sighed, taking her hand from his grasp before drawing her finger across his parted lips before dropping it to her lap, turning so she could watch him. He let out a moan at her actions.

"No," he pleaded, tears in his eyes. She could see him beginning to accept what he had become and, with his single word, he managed to taste her blood. Quickly, his tongue stole out to swipe his bottom lip. He groaned at what she assumed was the flavour, letting his eyes flit shut as he proceeded to suck on his bottom lip.

"Oh God, Helen, no," he cried, tears beginning to stream down his face as he turned to face her.

"Yes Nikola, you need it, drink from me."

He let out a tiny whimper before moving closer to her.

"Please don't let me do this," he begged, his face getting closer and closer to hers until their noses were touching. Despite the blackness in his eyes, she could see that his movements were not of his own volition, he was like a dead man walking into the light, moving only on instinct. She had the feeling that if she hadn't pricked her finger, her would have drunk from her anyway, unable to resist the urge down pounding through his body.

"Drink," she insisted softly. He let out one last pitiful wail before roughly shoving her back against the bed. She let out a small startled noise as his body descended over hers. He grabbed her hands, pinning her wrist above her head and, without any conscious thought on her behalf, her legs shifted until his body was cradled by her thighs.

"Forgive me," he whispered, burrowing his head in her neck. She felt his tongue flick out a taste her skin. She bit her lip, trying not to let the whimper of submission out. "Oh God, forgive me Helen. Don't let me hurt you," he said, his twisted voice breaking.

"Of course not," she whispered into his untamed hair.

Slowly, he peeled himself off her, shifting until his chest was just inches away from her nose. His shirt was torn and she could almost taste the sweat beading on his skin.

"Please don't make me do this," he said, his chest vibrating as he spoke.

"Nikki, it'll be alright. You need this, I know you need it," she soothed. He moaned at her words and, before she could even rethink her decision, his teeth sunk into the underside of her wrist. The pain was excruciating but short lived, quickly overcome by the most exhilarating sensation she'd ever felt. It was soft, gentle, like a caress that soothed every ache she ever would or could have. She let out a soft sigh, her hips shifting restlessly under his. Suddenly she needed his arms around her, his body pressed against hers. She whimpered, leaning up until she could run a tongue down his chest. He tasted like nothing she'd ever experienced before and it made her want more.

"Nikola," she breathed against his skin. She arched her back, bring more of her body into contact with his. He groaned against her skin, picking up the pace. All at once, what had been gentle became fiery, lighting her body in a way she'd never imagined. She out right moaned and his body moved closer to hers until her lips were able to plant, hot, open mouthed kisses all over his chest.

With a growl, he let one of her wrists go and trailed his hand down her side, caressing and teasing everything he could find until he reached her hips. From there he quickly began bunching up the sheer fabric that stood between them until he could feel her heated skin. With unerring accuracy, his hand slipped between their bodies until he could reach between her bare legs, stroking her harshly, making her cry out for him. Ripping his lips from her wrist, he licked the wound once before shuffling down until their lips were aligned, hand still moving frantically between them. He paused, hot breath fanning across her face and then, all of a sudden, he ripped himself away from her writhing body until he was, once again, flattened against the wall.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered lips still tinged red from her blood. Helen sat up, feeling woozy.

"Come here," she said softly, holding a hand out to him. He shook his head and she let out a small whine. "Please, Nikola. I want to sleep."

He stayed still for a moment before slowly moving towards her. His eyes were still black and his voice distorted but his nails had disappeared. She realised with a start that that had happened when his hands dove under her night gown. He climbed onto the bed with her, his face a mixture of wonder and shame but she reached out to him, pulling until he fell down on the bed next to her. He rolled to his side, still facing her and she moved closer until his head was resting against her chest, tucked under her chin. Unthinkingly, she threw a leg over his body as she pulled him closer, pleased when his arms did the same.

"Thank you," he whispered against her skin and she was pleased to hear his voice was back to normal. In a matter of moments she felt his breath even out and then he was asleep.

"Oh Nikola," she said softly, stroking his head. For all she had promised to make it better, she knew her promises were empty ones. She could no more make this better than she could undo any of the other transformations they had experience.

With a sigh, she pulled him closer, resigning those thoughts for the next day. Until then, she had a newly born vampire to comfort.


	2. Coffee in Paris

**This is from Nikola's second letter when he mentions that they're at the cafe she recommended him. Which is actually there. I checked :P**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em><span>Paris, 2012:<span>_

"Done?" Helen asked, cheeky smile in place as she approached their table.

"With what?" he said innocently.

"Nikola, honestly, if you tell me to get you coffee instead of tea, I'm probably going to remember it. And you should have known better than to ask me to give up so easily. Where would the fun have been in that?"

"Right," he said, sheepishly as he folded up his letter, stowing it in his pocket. "This time travel stuff does my head in," he admitted. "And you can't blame me for trying." She chuckled.

"So?" he asked expectantly as she sat down, closing her eyes as she turned to face the sun.

"So what?" Helen asked, opening her eyes and looking back at him, confused.

"Did you order me coffee?"

"You don't know me very well, do you?"

"After everything that has happened, I'm trying to be an optimist," he said crossing his arms as he shot her dark look.

"It doesn't really suit you but I appreciate the effort," Helen said, reaching over to pat his arm condescendingly. As she went to pull away, he grabbed her fingertips and brought them to his lips.

"Tis no effort at all. You bring it out in me," he said, softly, staring into her big, blue eyes.

There was a pause and he slowly released her hand.

"Helen, are you blushing?"

"Shut up and drink your tea."


	3. Scent

**SEASON 4 YAY! (just thought I'd chuck that out there)**

**No spoilers in this one though :)**

**I know I said I'd maybe do the Christmas kiss but I'm going to use that for another of my stories (because it actually fits with it and I think it'd be a few thousand words and thus wouldn't fit here).**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, y'all are so sweet :)**

**And thanks to INfamouslyCK for her proofreading, even if I didn't listen to the one piece of advice she gave me :P**

**I know the last bit with the pillow is maybe a little improbable but we'll just chalk it up to super duper vampire senses, yeah?**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Nikola hurried through the muck and the grime of New York as he scampered back to his home. He'd been in the city all of five days and already he was forming a bit of a grudge against the place. Honestly, did it have to be so filthy? Jumping over what he hoped were animal remains and nothing more, he ran up the stairs of the hotel he was staying in. If you could even call it that. The place was filled with filth and scum and Nikola, after his little 'incident' on the boat, always slept with the door locked and a chair firmly planted under the handle.<p>

As he entered the building, he kept his head down, avoiding the eye contact of the manager. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and slammed the bedroom door closed behind himself. He hadn't been back here for as long as he could stand. In truth, he was only here because everyone at the laboratory seemed to freak out at the fact that he was yet to sleep. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep it was just the thought of trying to sleep here was particularly abhorrent. With a sigh, he dragged the heavy wooden chair over to the door, barricading himself in for the night. He shrugged out of his jacket, hung it carefully before starting on the row of buttons down the front of his shirt. Some people may be comfortable wearing less formal clothes but Nikola was a creature of habit and steadfastly ignored the rising heat of July, still dressing in his traditional three-piece suit every morning. Sitting down on the bed, he unlaced his shoes methodically but, just as his fingers moved to his socks, something sitting on the small mat by the door caught his attention. A yellow envelope, to be specific.

It couldn't be, he thought excitedly, almost diving across the room for the letter. With reverence he traced the familiar handwriting on the front. Carefully, he lifted it to his nose, inhaling the faint traces of her scent, different to the Helen he knew but still unquestionably hers. He felt his heart soar as he turned it over, and in a fit of impatience, ripped it open, pulling out the two sheets of paper. He was surprised when, along with the treasured note, out came quite a bit of money but he simply piled it next to him on the bed.

These letters, as far as he was concerned, were too few and far between. They made him happy like nothing else could. Not even seeing the real Helen because whichever Helen was writing to him was the one he had a future with, though it was a close call. This Helen was far more melancholy than her counterpart but she spoke to him sweetly, her words chastising but always kind. There was always a desperation to her letters and Nikola wanted nothing more than to rush to her side and tell her that he felt the same way, that he missed her, that he loved her, that he would and could make her happy but she never gave him an address, a way to respond.

As he drank in the letter, he smiled at her words. All too soon though, he was done. He read it three more times before finally deciding that, once again, her affection would go unreciprocated. Sometimes he'd wonder what she looked like now. Beautiful, sure but Helen always carried her tension in her face. He could always tell exactly what was bothering her by just one glance and he while he wanted to know exactly how a woman from the future was writing to him, he wanted to see her face more. She wouldn't need to explain, of that he was certain.

He debated going down and demanding the manager tell him about every single woman who'd entered the establishment since he'd last been here but he had a feeling that if Helen Magnus wanted to go unnoticed, then she would have. Instead, he packed away her money and lay down on his bed to read the letter one more time. Rolling over on to his side to get comfortable, he froze. He could smell her. He sat bolt up right again, eyes scanning the room quickly for even a hint of her blonde curls but he found none. Slowly he turned to look at the pillow, understanding dawning over his face. Carefully, he folded up her letter and stowed it with the others before lying down again and gingerly sniffing the limp pillow.

With a grin, Nikola buried his face in the pillow, breathing in as much of her scent as he could as he hugged it close. Quickly, he drifted off to sleep, finally glad that he'd come home for the night.

That night, he dreamt not of electricity or Edison but of holding her in his arms.


	4. All Bets Are Off

**There will be a second addition to the '85 letters so stay tuned :) And this one is set in modern times (just so no one gets confused)...**

**Brownie points (and love) if you can guess where the next one will be from :P**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, keep 'em comin' and enjoy.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Nikola," Helen purred as she sidled up to him, snuggling into his side. She'd moved from her side of the booth to his an hour ago and, as he continued to ply her with alcohol, she'd gradually moved closer and closer to him. Now the entire length of her body was pressed against his side, her breath tickling his ear as she began to absently fiddle with the buttons of his jacket.<p>

"Yes dear," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you," she whispered, slipping a leg over his, forcing his knees apart with one of her own.

"I know, love. But do you really think the middle of your favourite restaurant is the best place to demonstrate the more physical side of our relationship?"

"You want me," she almost growled at him as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, biting down gently on the soft flesh. He groaned softly, tightening his grip on her as her fingers began to stroke lower down his abdomen.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said, allowing his eyes to flit shut for the briefest of moments as he weighed up the options. They were relatively secluded here, and, with the table in the way, they'd only have to control their upper bodies. But, damn, she was wearing pants. Maybe they could go and get one of those romantic carriage rides and then- Then her fingers brushed against his crotch and he gasped, turning in her embrace, effectively throwing her off him. She pouted at him but took advantage of the new angle, closing the small distance between their lips, kissing him firmly and with a passion that he'd never, ever been able to coax out of her outside the confines of the bedroom.

Their tongues duelled and his hands knotted in her hair, pulling her closer as he ravished her sweet mouth. Her hands moved to his jacket, pulling him closer as she moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes, Nikola pulled back, almost gasping for air. Helen looked a little dizzy and he wondered if it was the wine, the kiss or the lack of oxygen. Probably all three he decided as she gave him a secretive little smile and reached for him again, hands sliding up his chest but somehow, he resisted.

"We are leaving. Right now," he barked and she chuckled, a deep, throaty noise that made him hate the fact that they were in public more than ever before.

"But we haven't finish the wine," she purred, grabbing his tie and yanking him to her once more. Their lips met again and this time it was Nikola who moaned into her lips. Biting gently on his bottom lip, Helen moved so that she was all but straddling him, hands in his hair. Nikola's hands drifted to her waist, taking in the heat that seeped through the fine silk top she wore. It really was an alluring garment, dipping in the front to show a generous amount of cleavage and tailored perfectly to the contours of her body, the rich burgundy setting reminding him of wine that would never, ever taste as delicious as her but, no matter how much he had had to beg her to wear it, tonight the sheer fabric would end up as nothing more than a pile of rags, he was certain of it. As mouth watering as it was, anything that could make him lose control like this was a dangerous thing for her to be in possession of.

By the time her bare arms were winding around his neck, Nikola was moments away from dragging her to nearest lockable closet.

"Home time," she whispered, slithering from his grip with a tiny, cruel smile.

Nikola glared daggers at her as he straightened the tie she'd so rudely disturbed.

"Since when did Helen Magnus become such a homebody?" he teased as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Since now," she said flippantly, throwing her arms around his neck and giggling slightly. "You have the most adorable little nose Nikki, did you know that?"

From sultry vixen to giggling flirt, he thought with a mental sigh. Not that he was complaining, after all, the giggling, while still disarmingly attractive, he could deal with. It was when she deliberately provoked him with her rather brazen sensuality that he felt like a man drowning.

"Of all the things you could call me 'cute' is the adjective you decide upon?" he asked as they walked towards the maître d who looked a little put off by their display.

"And you have very… something-able hair," she decided, ignoring him as she ran a hand through the hair in question.

"Something-able," he repeated, amused, handing over his card to pay for dinner.

"I can't think of the word just now," she said, tapping the side of her nose softly before winking at him. "Though I'm sure I'll be able to find it before too long."

"I'm sure you will," he said, placating her as they gathered up their jackets. He tried to help her with hers but she waved him off, folding it over her arm instead.

"I'm too hot," she informed him, taking his arm the second his coat was on.

"You're always hot," he replied in a whisper, causing her to grin at him.

"You're a broken record, Nikola," she murmured in his ear as they strolled down the walk. She was still leaning heavily on his arm and he could smell the wine on her breath but, from the way her hip kept knocking his, he had a feeling she wasn't quite as drunk as she was letting on. Then she hiccupped and he rethought that assumption.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as she rubbed against him. It was mid Autumn and although the days were still a little warm, Manhattan at night was a cold place to be.

"I thought you just said I was always hot?" she quipped before giggling and he sighed.

"You burn brighter than the brightest star. You are the eternal flame that burns within me. You carry within you the spark of life that smoulders away within you," he drawled, making her giggle again. "Is that enough or should I continue?"

"Continue, please," she said smugly. "I never knew you were such a poet Nikola!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble dear but, I'm not. I'm afraid that's all I've got in terms of poetry," he admitted and she pouted. "I suppose I could always recite some though I'm sure you can think of better ways for my lips to be employed."

"Oh definitely," she agreed, coming to a stop. And then, in the midst of the golden leaves that swirled around their ankles, she kissed him. As per usual, Nikola responded enthusiastically. Never one to pass up an opportunity to snog the woman of his dreams, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She responded in kind but, as she tried to tangle her hands in his soft hair, she dropped her coat, startling them both. Still in each other's arms, they pulled back slightly, looking a little sheepish as the few people still out swerved around them uncomfortably.

Unable to resist the feel of her in his arms, Nikola quickly skimmed his hands down her sides, making her shiver.

"Home time?" he asked huskily. With a secretive smile, Helen leant forwards and kissed him once more, this time letting her tongue grow bolder as she tasted him. She rubbed against him and pulled him closer, waiting until he completely surrendered to the kiss before breaking it off. Greedily, Nikola followed her as she moved back, capturing her lips for another bruising kiss. Another few seconds later, she pulled back and he was almost panting.

"Home time," she agreed, stepping out of his arms and grabbing his hand, tugging him down the street towards their hotel. His hand tightened in hers and he let out a low growl as he grabbed up her discarded coat.

"What ever am I going to do with you woman?"

She paused and, when he was close enough, leant in to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Taxi!" he bellowed, stepping to the curb, ignoring the way Helen chuckled and wound herself around him. Well, for now anyway. Once they were back in that blasted room (because he most certainly wasn't going to do _that_ in public), all bets were off.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning:<em>

"Would you please stop with that scratching," Helen growled from under the pillows. Nikola's chuckle was her only answer but the pen kept moving across the paper regardless.

"Nikola," she whined, "it's early and we don't have to be across town until much later today. Come back to bed."

"Just a moment dear."

With a sigh and a groan, Helen sat up, stretching out before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbing the red silk robe that lay on the nearest seat. With a yawn she padded across the room, belting the robe as she came to stand behind Nikola.

"You need to correct that," she said, yawning again as she tapped the name Tesla on his letter. "I've told you time and time again that I won't take your name," she added, kissing him on the cheek before heading over to the kitchenette on the other side of the room.

"What harm would it do?" he whined as he set down his pen, correction made and folded up the letter, watching the sway of her hips as she moved to make some tea.

"Considering you're legally dead and the name Tesla has all but died out? A lot."

"I disagree," he complained, pouting at her and she just chuckled. "How's the head?" he asked deviously, remembering the several bottles of expensive wine they'd (who was he kidding, _she'd_) consumed.

"Been better," she remarked lightly, turning around to face him with a steaming mug of tea. She opened her mouth to continue but, as she caught sight of the red silk scattered over the floor, her eyes narrowed.

"I thought you liked that top," she said as she sashayed towards the bed again.

"I adore it," he admitted, casually strolling towards her.

"Then why did you rip it to shreds?" she asked smoothly as she slid under the covers again.

"You know what seeing you in red does to my self control," he advised with a meaningful look at her current attire as he moved to sit near her feet.

"That I do. How could I forget our wedding day?" she asked, sipping her tea, eyes dancing as she looked at him over the top of the mug.

"Better question is what kind of bride wears red to her first wedding? And don't sound so smug," he muttered and she put down the drink as he pulled on her ankle. With a grin she slid further under the covers and, after some shuffling, she pulled the robe out and threw it in his face.

"After nearly two centuries of ridiculously innuendo laden comments in person AND in writing, you're complaining that I enjoy bedding you?" she asked smoothly as she folded her arms behind her head. He caught, then carelessly tossed the robe to the floor and shuffled towards her slowly.

"That's not my complaint," he said, pulling down the sheet and tracing patterns over her abdomen. "My complaint pertains to the fact that _you_ are smug. You have no right to be smug. _I _am the one who has been trying to woo you into this very position for over a hundred years. _You_ don't get to be smug, you get to be satisfied over and over and over again," he said with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"You know, I think that's a compromise I can live with," she said breathily, holding his head to her pulse point.

A few minutes later when she was nearly mindless with the pleasure his hands had brought her, he pulled away to eye her suspiciously.

"You know, you never did figure out that word was you were looking for," he said softy, pausing.

"Word?" she breathed, again unable to think clearly.

"For my hair," he prompted, stroking her cheek softly.

"Oh. I. Ah, Nikola," she moaned.

"The word Helen?"

"Ruffle-able," she whispered, tugging on the hair in question.

"That's not a real word," he chastised.

"Bloody gorgeous then," she improvised.

"Too generic."

"Nikola, later," she ordered, sounding surprisingly firm.

"All you had to do was ask," he said with a grin. He resumed his ministrations for a moment but then paused again.

"You weren't nearly as drunk as you let on," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," she replied sternly, sitting up slightly, silently begging for him to return to his previous endeavours and just about ready to slap him.

"Then why the act?"

"According to your letter, you liked it," she said, a smug smile appearing on her lips as she felt some of her previous power returning.

"You tried to jump me in a restaurant because you thought I'd like it?" he asked incredulously.

"Firstly, you did like it and secondly I did not 'try and jump you'," she said raising her hands to make little quotations.

"You so did!"

"Nikola…"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Tie me up? Again?"

"I could kick you out of bed…" she mused, tapping her chin.

"You wouldn't dare."

"And why would that be?"

"Because then I'd have to stop doing this," he said returning his hands and lips to where Helen was beginning to refer to as 'the proper place'.

"Oh god, Nikola! I-."

"Still want me to get out?"

Her answer was verbal but not at all coherent.


	5. Escort

**Right, so the premise to this little one also comes from the '85 letters and, from the moment I thought of it, I had to write it :P **

**Set before the blood when they were all mere mortals susceptible to brandy. Much to my amusement. **

**I wrote this whilst avoiding doing work on my group assignment so if it's a little odd, blame that. Or the fact that I'm about to go kill someone due to said assignment... Yeah yeah, I know, put on your Magnus face and deal with it, but still...**

**Thanks to everyone reviewing and the incomparable INfamouslyCK for telling me I'm not crazy :P**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>The five of them had been lounging around all evening, the roaring fire keeping them all warm. Helen sat on the floor, propriety tossed aside with her shoes, resting against the arm chair in which Nikola sat. John and James were sprawled out on one couch, legs akimbo while Nigel claimed the armchair closest to the fire. Nikola and Helen had a book each but the other three were dozing in the cosy sitting room, the mostly empty bottle of brandy sitting on the side table making it clear that they were probably more asleep than awake.<p>

Nikola's book was propped open in his lap with one hand, the other dangling over the arm rest to twirl in Helen's loosened hair. As his finger tip brushed against her cheek, Helen let out a content sigh, drawing Nikola's attention back down to her. She twisted slightly to look up at him, her lips brushing against his thumb. He wasn't completely certain, after all, he'd indulged in the brandy too but he thought maybe, just maybe she'd just kissed his finger.

"Nikola," she whispered with a giggle, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes my sweet," he replied, going for broke and reaching down to caress her cheek. She giggled at him again and leaned in to his touch with another sigh as her eyes drifted shut for a brief second. If John wasn't half asleep on the other couch, Nikola would have been worried. It wasn't that Helen and John were courting but the other man had made it very clear that he had every intention of doing so. Then, all of a sudden, she smiled at him and all thoughts of the other's in the room disappeared and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Help me up," she insisted, shuffling around and holding her arms out to him. Stifling a smirk, he reached down, helping her as she struggled to her feet. Finally upright she wobbled a little before leaning forward and putting her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. All at once, Nikola hated and loved those beautiful blonde curls that now hung down around her face as she swayed slightly. While they may have been the most beautiful curtain he'd ever seen, they did effectively block any chance he had of being able to take a peek at the cleavage he was certain would have been on display.

Forcing his eyes back to her face, Nikola watched bemused as she tried to gain her balance. After a moment her eyes landed on his and, much to his surprise, she smirked. She straightened quickly and spun on her heel before sitting on the arm of the chair. A second later (and a second before Nikola realised what was going on) she was sliding backwards, landing squarely in his lap, grinning at him mischievously as she squirmed to make herself comfortable.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She giggled again and threw her arms around his neck loosely. Moving one hand from its position on her waist, he brushed back a few stray curls, letting his fingers wander over the creamy skin of her cheeks before touching her bottom lip gently. Her mouth formed the sweetest little 'O' he'd ever seen and very quickly he was hoping that, with all the fabric and such between them, she was unable to feel his almost instant reaction to her presence in his arms.

"You think you're very clever, don't you?" he teased and she giggled.

"Even after a few too many nips, I'm very, very clever," she said with a little wink. Nikola was floored by the action but thought he hid it well. That was, until she giggled again, burying her face in his neck.

"You're too much some days Nikki," she said against his collarbone, snickering.

Shifting her so that his legs didn't go numb, Nikola shushed her, lest John or the others wake up. Unfortunately, Helen seemed not to hear his shushing and continued to giggle. After a few moments she pulled back to look up at him quizzically, her mood changing in an instant. He considered her warily for a moment, waiting for her to speak but she said nothing.

"Helen, what's the matter?" he asked, worriedly.

She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment before making a little face.

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What you might-."

Someone cleared their throat loudly and they both sprang apart as much as the small chair would allow. James was looking over at them with an odd little smile that made Nikola feel like blushing. All three paused for a moment before Helen began to squirm away from Nikola. Instantly, Nikola dropped his arms from her waist and she swung her legs down to the floor, standing up unsteadily. Guessing that she was about to fall straight back down into his lap, Nikola's hands shot to her waist as he stood up behind her. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a grateful smile that was a lot more sober than any she'd given him in the past few minutes.

For some reason, it took them both a few more long moments to peel themselves apart, Nikola's hands leaving her waist reluctantly.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed," James said sternly, cutting into their private moment.

"I too shall retire for the evening," Helen announced and both men looked at her speculatively as they took in her formal language. Head held high, Helen bent down quickly and swiped up her shoes.

"Let me escort you."

The voice was his but Nikola couldn't remember even having thought the words let alone verbalizing such a statement.

She looked at him cautiously but, as James had already left, she nodded and took the arm he held out. Arm in arm, they walked slowly through the deserted house towards where he knew her bedchamber to be. Neither spoke, too wrapped up in their own drunken thoughts to be able to make polite conversation.

Before either of them knew it, they were standing at her door. With a tight smile, Helen leaned up and kissed him on the cheek absently.

"Goodnight, Nikola," she said and, upon seeing the conflict in her eyes, Nikola decided once again to push his luck. Though, this probably wasn't going to be pushing, he mused, more like life endangering.

As she stepped through the doorway, he followed, hand moving to her hip. Startled Helen spun around, dropping the shoes she hadn't bothered to put on.

"What are you doing Nikola?" she asked breathily, a hand moving to push on his chest. When said hand began to finger the fabric of his shirt, Nikola smirked.

"I said I'd escort you to bed, didn't I?" he whispered huskily, closing the distance between them so that their breath mingled and noses touched briefly. He could see the indecision in her eyes. Whichever choice she made now he knew would dictate everything about their relationship from now on. There were hundreds of possibilities set out before her and, while he knew she'd never let him into her bed tonight, he hoped that whichever decision she made would eventually result in him being in her bed.

When she slapped him, he was fairly certain of which decision she'd made.

And it wasn't exactly the one he had in mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they'd all stumbled around the house bleary eyed, avoiding each other and sunlight but, being creatures of habit, they all ended up back in the sitting room, everyone tense. Everyone, that was, except for Helen who was smiling brightly as she poured them all tea. Nikola also seemed only slightly worse for wear, sitting casually with only the occasional grimace of pain.<p>

One by one, the other men left, bidding muted goodbyes until only Helen and Nikola were left. As James shut the door behind himself, Nikola smirked and Helen set him a warning glare before heading out through another set of doors.

"In a hurry are we Helen?" he asked smoothly leaning against the wall as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"I have errands to run," she informed him, sounding exasperated. With a chuckle, Nikola pushed off the wall and walked toward her, grabbing his own coat, gloves and hat. She shot him a withering look before striding away and out of the house. Struggling with his last glove, Nikola rushed after her, offering her his arm as he caught up. She rolled her eyes and ignored him, continuing to stride down the walk. Her hair was caught up under her bonnet and, as the usual London drizzle settled over the day, her grey dress and coat began to darken and, on instinct, Nikola threw his arm around her and half dragged her to shelter.

She fought his grip but, once under the nearest awning, body pressed against his, her eyes widened. Acting with more intelligence than she'd possessed last night, she pushed him away after only a moment.

"Would you like to escort me to bed?" he offered huskily and, to her credit she scoffed.

"Ask me again and I'll do more than slap you," she told him airily, striding away, careless to the rain. But oh, he saw the challenge in her eye.

Damn minx, he thought with a grin.


	6. Delivered by Hand

**Today's little addition is all about how Helen was getting her letters to Nikola and it's a bit sad but after the fluff fest in the previous one, I figured I needed to even it out a little. Also, Helen's (blonde Helen, that is) letter will be making a reappearance so if you've got ideas for it, let me have 'em! **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far :) Love and hugs and such to you all! But, considering there are like three of you, there's plenty to go around XD**

**Oh, and YAY MONSOON! Loved it! Sanctarygasm much :P**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

**PS: So, the other day I helped run a UN workshop with school kids. I did have to fight the urge to lecture them on the evils of UN because they are being so horrid to Helen. My restraint was admirable... **

**Sorry about the ramble...**

* * *

><p>Slowly Helen crept up the street, sticking to the shadows as much as her bulky skirt would allow. She'd been watching his tiny apartment for the past few days, waiting to see herself leave him in a huff, tears streaming down her face as she hurried towards the carriage that would take her to the harbour and then back home to John and James.<p>

It was so hard, sitting and waiting and watching as she tore strips off the man she cared about most in the world. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that one day he'd be writing letters to one version of her while the other lay asleep in his bed. Truthfully, the thought was terrifying but so tempting at the same time. She'd always been attracted to Nikola in the most primal of ways but, as a proper gentlewoman, she'd learnt to curb those desires, forcing them to the back of her mind with the knowledge that lust had no place in her life and sometimes she was thankful she'd been able to do as such but other times, like now, she thought herself to be the most idiotic woman to walk the Earth. While Nikola's friendship had been invaluable to her, the possibility of more was magnificently enticing.

A flash of blonde hair across the street brought Helen's attention back to the present and she was immediately primed for action. As she remembered, the other version of herself was hurrying down the stairs towards the great gilded carriage that looked so very out of place in a neighbourhood like this. There was a slight pause before the small window of the carriage was opened and a small piece of paper was thrown out only moments before the carriage lurched into action and down the street.

The letter.

Helen felt her heart break once more as she stared at the piece of paper lying on the ground. Then it hit her. Nikola could never see that letter to him or the entire course of history would be changed. As quickly as she could, Helen darted across the empty street, eyes glued to the letter in which she professed her love for Nikola. Of course, she hadn't said it in so many words but the sentiment, and while it may not have been clear to her at the time, she now knew that, in some small way, her heart had betrayed her mind in that letter.

Snatching up the paper, Helen didn't have the guts to look down at it but it didn't matter. She knew exactly what she'd written and it hurt like hell. If only she'd had the gall to give it to him back then, maybe things would have been different. If she hadn't been so damn childish about it all, perhaps she wouldn't have run away and instead their friendship wouldn't be on the brink of destruction. If, if, if, she chastised herself. It was no good dwelling on the past even if it was her present, after all, she knew she had a future and, even if she wasn't totally at ease with the idea of being Mrs. Tesla (because she'd never, ever change her name, regardless of who it was), she would have more than a hundred years to come to terms with the idea.

Hurrying back to the shadows, Helen once again hid herself, staring intently at the door from which her other self had already emerged and she didn't have to wait long. Within 2 minutes, Nikola was storming out in a raggedy coat, hair barely combed and moustache untrimmed, just as she remembered.

While her heart yearned to run up to him and stop him from going after the woman who would refuse to see him, she knew this would be her only chance to deliver the letter so, instead, she stood there and watched as he began to jog down the grimy street until he was nothing more than a speck in the distance. Biting her tongue to keep her resolve, Helen steeled herself before heading up the stairs, gently pushing open the rotten wooden door. Thankfully, the building seemed to be all but deserted and, as she made her way up several flights of stairs to his tiny room, she ran into no one.

Hand raised, she gently pushed open the door, suddenly overwhelmed with memories. Well, one memory in particular. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let this happen? How could she have said such horrible things to Nikola? Their fight had been terrible and it had taken her years to even want to see him again. Tonight was going to spend hours waiting patiently in the foyer of her hotel by the docks and she would tell the staff time and time again to kick him out, that he was a nuisance and, as such, should be disposed of.

How could she be so cruel to a man who need her help? Looking around the bare room, Helen was struck by just how 'Nikola' it all was. The few books he had were neatly lined up, his bed made to perfection, desk neat and tidy with his piles of notes stacked high on one end. His small suitcase sat at the end of his bed, propped open to display a few more piles of papers and something else Helen recognized from the single word written on the very first envelope. Her letters. They were all very well worn but they were all tied together with such care that Helen's heart ached with the sweetness of it. A tear in her eye, she moved to his bed, sinking down onto the thin, grey mattress with a quiet sob. Lifting a hand to her mouth, she tried to stifle the pure pain that was escaping her but she couldn't and for the first time since she'd been transported back in time, Helen cried.

Well aware that he'd be away for the entire evening, Helen lay down on the bed, curling onto her side as she hugged his pillow to her thankful that, as per usual, it smelt of him. Breathing deeply, a few more tears fell but soon enough they stopped. Well, as soon as she managed to convince herself that she was clutching Nikola to her chest and not his threadbare pillow, that was...


	7. Dangerous Liaisons

**Not the best I've ever done... It seems a little improbable to me but I really, really need for them to get this close just because I think, with all the 'oh we're so apart' angst that this story projects, my head might explode...**

**A second story will be up probably some time tomorrow and it'll be less crazy and more about the lovin'... Pinky swear!**

**Thank you to those who've been reviewing. Honestly, it makes my day :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p>The harbour was bustling with activity despite the chilly evening. He was being pushed this way and that but all he cared about was getting to the boat before it left. Despite the fact that he was going to London in the hopes of catching a homicidal abnormal who seemed to have a thing for prostitutes, he was excited. He was going to see Helen. Just thinking about it made him smile like a lunatic. He was going to see Helen. He was going to get more than a letter or occasional picture of her and James, he was going to <em>see <em>her.

All of a sudden, just as the warning bell sounded, signalling to all the passengers that they were to board, Nikola was all but shoved to the ground. He felt the lightest brush of a hand against his pocket and, just before he bared his fangs and grabbed whichever filthy pickpocket had tried to rob an empty pocket, a whiff of something tantalizingly familiar filled his nostrils. Breathing deep, even though he didn't have to (because it wasn't something he'd ever forget), he took in as much of her scent as he could. Quickly he searched the swelling crowd around him. He tried to fight as he was swept towards the boat, he needed to see her, find her, hold her, kiss her. This wasn't his pretty blonde Helen sitting over in England, he knew that. This was the other Helen. The bolder Helen who wrote letters to him that rarely made complete sense but carried with them her love. She was brighter, snarkier and more alluring than he'd ever imagined possible. And she would be his. One day, years into the future she would be his.

The bell began to clang once more and, instead of risking his ticket, Nikola allowed himself to be forced towards the harried looking ticket checkers. If he didn't see his Helen, he knew he'd be chancing the future and she'd never _actually _be his Helen. His eyes still searched the crowds but, as he slipped a hand into his pocket and his fingertips brushed against thick paper that wasn't there before, he could only smile.

Not only was he going to see one Helen, but, on the long and painful trip over, he'd have a brand new letter to puzzle over. Perhaps, once more she'd sign it with her 'love'. Or maybe there would be another of her confusing yet highly flirtatious post scripts. Hell, maybe this time she'd come right out and say those three words he was yearning for.

As he was pushed up the gangplank and on to the chilly decks, Nikola smiled, leaning over the barrier ever so slightly as he found a clear spot from which to look down at the rest of the world. He joined in with the other passengers as they waved to their loved ones still standing on the dock. She may not see him but he could certainly pretend. Again he wondered at the letter still safely tucked into his pocket but, as the horn sounded, he decided it didn't really matter what she wrote in terms of a good bye or whether she'd flirt with him, just so long as she kept on writing.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Helen stood in the shadows, breathing heavily. Why on earth had she done something so reckless and foolish? Why oh why had she been so unable to resist coming down here and actually seeing him? More than that, why had she let herself be jostled so harshly that she all but fell against him? Of course, it had given her the perfect chance to slip her letter into his pocket but that didn't excuse her foolish behaviour. She was desperate, yes but she couldn't afford to give in to that nagging voice in her head that told her to go to him, to take him as she so rightly deserved. GAH! She was being ridiculous! He could have so easily chased her, found her demanded an explanation she couldn't give-

There was a thought. Why didn't he? Why didn't he follow her through the crowds and pin her to the wall before claiming her lips with his own and... And she was letting her imagination get away from her. But still, the question remained. Why?

Sure the boat was about to leave and he couldn't afford to miss it but there was no way he'd missed her scent. Hell, there was even a good chance he'd seen her face but, from what she could tell since she'd reached her hiding spot on the edge of the dock, he'd allowed himself to be swept up and onto the boat, a goofy smile gracing his clever lips. He hadn't fought it and, although she knew she should be pleased, she felt nothing but disappointment. But perhaps he did realise, she mused. Perhaps he realised it was her but, knowing that they couldn't meet, he'd resisted the urge to follow. Perhaps, she mused, a small smile on her lips. He really was rather clever, even if she didn't really want to admit it all the time.

As the boat horn sounded once more, she looked over at the ship as it chugged to life. Maybe he was up there, waving down to her. Maybe he was smiling just as she was.

"Good luck Nikola," she whispered, kissing her fingertips before raising her arm and waving at the ship.

Just in case the maybe's were facts.


	8. Autumn Mistakes

**Italics are Helen, normal font is Nikola (because I figured you guys could do without a bagillionty line breaks)...**

**This one also goes with the 1888 letters because you all said you liked the story... I've written it a little differently to my other stuff so feedback is treasured :D**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>An hour, she thought to herself angrily. One whole bloody hour late! How dare he stand her up like this! He was the one who'd insisted they meet at 10am, the one who had written to her of his burning desire to see her again after having spent too long apart. He had been the one to suggest that they meet by the old tree and he was the one who was now an hour late!<em>

Nikola stood stiffly, staring into the small window, deep in thought. It wasn't a high end store, nor was the ring he was considering terribly heart stopping but it was simple and it would suit her perfectly, the sapphire that had nothing on her eyes flanked by clear, sparkling diamonds, three on each side as if it had been designed with him in mind. Sure it might be dirty but at least there wasn't a pearl in sight. It was stupid, he knew, to consider spending what precious little money he had on a ring for a woman he was not even courting but it was _Helen_.

_Perhaps she ought to have played it cool and told him to wait until the first day of classes. After all, what difference would three days have made? She refused to admit that she was just as desperate for this as he had seemed in his letters. It had been such a long and lonely summer without him by her side. Her father's work was interesting but she missed the constant flow of jokes that punctuated her conversations with Nikola. Sighing she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. After all but pinning for his company these past few months, the fact that he hadn't even sent word of a delay was quickly crushing the foolish dreams she'd had of an overly romantic reunion._

He couldn't do it, could he? John had made his feelings perfectly clear as well as his intention to claim Helen for his own and Nikola knew that if he even dared voice his own feelings for the brilliant Miss Magnus he would most certainly incur the lawyer's painful wrath. Plus Helen had never shown an inclination to be anything more than friends. Sure they flirted and he'd even stolen an occasional kiss under mistletoe but never had she given him any indication that she wanted anything more than his friendship. But still, there was that pretty little ring he'd spent all summer gazing at and he just knew that it would sit on her finger perfectly. If she said yes, that was...

_Oh damn him, she thought angrily, kicking at the leaves around her ankles. She'd gone to far too much effort for this man but clearly she didn't mean nearly as much to him as he did to her. Hell, she was even wearing her brand new dress and what a dress it was. Sure it was far more sedate than some of the pieces she wore to parties and such but in comparison to the black and brown she usually favoured at university, it was practically scandalous. And that wasn't even taking into account the... ahem... generous neckline. She knew it would get a reaction, that's why she was wearing it but now, standing in a dress that sort of made her feel like a harlot, waiting for the man who'd been floating through her mind for the past two months with alarming frequency, she wished she'd been more sensible._

He could always buy it and store it away for a later, more appropriate day, he mused. Perhaps today he could simply declare his undying love for her. He let out a weak chuckle at that. There was nothing even remotely simple about it. Sure he loved her and probably always would but telling her as such would be an awful risk. But still, he mused against his better judgement, it's not like the ring would go off...

_Anger rising to new levels, Helen gritted her teeth. He was doing this to make a fool of her. He wanted her to suffer. He always did have a mean streak but never before had she been subjected to it. It wasn't nice. He was trying to wound her pride, make her storm away in anger so that he could call her names and make fun of her for not staying, she just knew it! But she wasn't going to play his game, she decided stubbornly. She'd wait under this damn tree for the rest of the day if only so that when he arrived she could slap the smirk from his pretty little face._

With a goofy smile plastered over his face, Nikola strolled from the jewellers. The ring in his pocket felt like a stone but in the best possible way. Even if she didn't quite know it, he was tied to her. And it felt good. He knew he wouldn't give her the ring today or even tomorrow or even the day after that but one day he would, when he was certain she'd say yes and then they'd spend the rest of their lives together, bickering and fighting and inventing and loving. Fighting the urge to do a little skip, he lazily pulled out his pocket watch only to stop dead as he read the time. Oh no...

_She was trying not to pace, she really was but she wasn't quite succeeding. She was trying not to think of ways to kill Nikola either but that was even more of a lost cause. She was going to kill him, she really, truly was._

Panting from the effort of running the several blocks between him and his goal, Nikola bent double. How could he have been so stupid? She was going to kill him!

_Stupid, arrogant, selfish... she chanted internally._

He was on the edge of lawns, he could see the tree under which he'd meant to meet her an hour ago. Stoping to take a deep breath, Nikola tried to steady himself for the disappointment he was about to suffer. There was no way she'd stayed for this long, just for him. In fact, he'd probably be lucky if she ever spoke- Oh. His mind stopped working. She was there. In red. Showing off a lot of that creamy skin he'd always wondered at. Oh.

_Why on earth had she stayed this long, she wondered angrily. She should have left after 20 minutes of this embarrassing torture, damn him and his games to hell._

His knees suddenly felt weak and his heart beat over time. She was gorgeous and stunning and an angel and a devil all wrapped into one. He forced himself to walk towards her, unable to take his eyes off her as she stalked angrily back and forth through the crisp autumn leaves. God she was magnificent!

_Suddenly Helen stopped dead, raising her head to look around for whatever had sent chills down her spine. Then she saw him. He was grinning. Oh she was going to kill him._

Murder was in her eyes but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss her. So he did. He closed those few feet between them, took her waist in his hands and pressed his lips against hers in greeting.

_Oh. He was kissing her, she realised somewhat belatedly. The angry scream of her inner voice had gone silent, replaced by an instinctual need to open her lips to his. So she did._

The second she started to kiss him back, he nearly lost it. She was everything holy and then some. Her lips were soft and pliant under his but still demanding in that way only she had ever been. She tasted sweet, like sun and sugar all mixed into one.

_Oh he tasted good. Too good. Her hands moved to clutch his face, securing him as she continued to kiss him. She could feel his body through the stiff fabric of her dress and it was all she could do to press against him._

Holding her tightly, Nikola began to feel dizzy. He knew it was the lack of oxygen but he didn't want it to end. Desperately fighting the need to pull away, he moved to tangle his fingers in her soft, buttery curls, finally answering the question of just how they felt.

_She needed to breath, she needed oxygen, she knew that but the rational part of her mind was being overruled. She needed his kiss more than anything else._

Finally, and against his better judgement Nikola pulled away, breathing heavily. She stood in his arms for a second before promptly stepping back.

_The second she'd gulped down some fresh air, she remembered it all. Her anger, her frustration, her embarrassment. All of it his fault. And then he had the audacity to kiss her. Just to add insult to injury. Then she remembered her earlier promise to herself._

He saw the flash of anger in her pretty eyes but, until her open hand connected with his cheek, he didn't realise what it meant.

_Her hand stung but she didn't care as she shoved him with all she had. Turning on her heel, she stalked away from him as fast as she could. She refused to look back at him, lest her commitment to this course of action waver and she end up kissing him again._

He landed with a muffled thump amongst the golden leaves, dazed and confused. And then he saw a flash of red storming away from him angrily. Scrambling to his feet he tried desperately to think of a way to fix this situation. This was not how he'd intended for this day to turn out.

_She could hear him calling out to her in apology but she didn't care. She began to run. Damn him!_

He chased her with all he had but, after his sprint to get to her, he was exhausted and she had one hell of a head start. He called out apology after apology but it seemed his words were falling on deaf ears. His heart began to break. What had he done?

_She was running blindly, not paying any real attention to where she was going. She just had to get out of there and away from the temptation of the man who was following her. And then she came to a dead end. Bugger._

Finally she stopped running and Nikola, out of breath, almost collapsed in front of her. As it was, he had to fight the urge to get down on his knees and apologise for all the wrongs he had done her. He'd impugned on her reputation and that was something for which there could be no redemption.

_He was babbling at her but she was trying very, very hard to develop psychic powers with which to send him flying down the corridor, maybe break a bone or two. He was sorry, apparently, for forcing himself on her, for being so late, for treating her as nothing more than a passing fancy because she had to know that she was and always would be more than that to him. That was about the time when her heart stopped. Did he... did he think of her as more? Hope began to blossom in her chest despite her best efforts._

The words were tumbling out of his mouth with alarming speed and he wasn't entirely in control of what he was saying. It was only when he heard himself talk about how much more she meant to him that he thought it would be prudent to shut up.

_There was a pause, the entire world seemed to be holding its breath. And then he was moving towards her. Her lips began to tingle, her hands began to shake and heat began to blossom low in her belly. She needed... she needed... she needed to kiss him, maybe? She needed to do something to him, of that she was certain. But he wasn't moving... he didn't want..._

He knew the instant he'd stepped towards her that it had been a mistake. She was staring at him with wide blue eyes as if she was just as confused by his actions as he was. Then he saw her crying and he hated himself with more intensity than he hated Druitt. He'd made her cry and it hurt more than he thought anything could hurt.

_He was staring at her with such utter despair in his eyes that she felt herself beginning to melt. Maybe he hadn't been as callous as she'd thought. Maybe he wasn't completely soulless, just as caught up in the moment as she had been. Maybe she should at least try to listen to his explanations._

He saw the fury in eyes ebbing away and his heart began to beat once more. Maybe she wouldn't kill him. Maybe he still had a chance.

_Unsure of what else to do, Helen tried a tiny smile, hoping that the apologetic gesture would help to make up for the childish way in which she'd acted._

His heart soared as he returned her smile before silently offering her his arm. And when she took it, he realised that maybe, just maybe, all was not lost...


	9. Da

**Just having some fun here. Nothing serious about it at all. After I saw the Spicks and Specks finale (tear) I had to write something peppy to get my mojo back... **

**Oh, and I've never heard anyone speak Serbian so just go with the flow please :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Vut is rung my dear?" Nikola drawled in her ear before dropping a kiss on her cheek and moving back to grin down at her.<p>

"What on earth are you on about now?" she groused sleepily, batting at the hands that were peeling away the soft cotton blanket.

"I vas simply asking vhy you vwere still asleep," he continued as he gave up on pulling down the blanket and settled for snuggling under it instead. "Avter all, it es almust halv past aeght."

"Nikola," she muttered warningly before squirming away from his cold hands. "I was sleeping. We're supposed to be on holiday."

"Zat ve are," he conceded before nuzzling into her neck.

"Hey!" she squealed, pushing him off her. "You're cold."

"Zen walrm me up," he suggested huskily, dragging her back towards him. She fought him slightly but as his lips landed on her jugular she gave up protests in favour of throaty moans.

"Do yuu like zat?" he asked, pressing his body more firmly against hers. She mumbled incoherently in response, threading her hands through his hair, dragging his head down until she could whisper in his ear.

"If you don't tell me why you're talking like that, so help me God I won't share your bed for a week," she threatened, pleased when he pulled back and looked down into her eyes with something akin to fear in his own.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking absolutely destitute. Pleased at her handiwork, Helen smiled up at him smugly.

"Now, out with it," she demanded trying to stifle a yawn but not quite succeeding.

Seeing her 'weakness', Nikola's eyes brightened once more and a predatory smirk appeared on his lips.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked clearly, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek. "You like me much too much to throw me out of your bed," he advised as his nose traced down her cheek to a spot just below her jaw.

"Do you really want to test that?" she asked through gritted teeth, the only sign that she was struggling to keep her composure.

"Da."

And Nikola really would have applauded her next move if it hadn't sent him sprawling onto the floor, arms outstretched in a vain attempt to stop himself from landing face first on the carpet.

"You're mean," he complained, rolling onto his back to stare up at the four poster bed he'd been so rudely kicked out of.

"I hate to say I told you so..." Helen said with a grin, rolling over so that she could peer down at him, head resting neatly on one hand as the other dangled off the edge of the bed.

"It's a good thing I love you," Nikola said warily, rubbing his shoulder as he sat up. Helen merely chuckled, rolling over so that she could stretch languidly.

"You never answered my question," she said with a shrug, eyeing him off as he sat once more on the edge of the bed.

"That's because I figured you couldn't possibly be _that_ thick," he said, dodging the fist that came his way as he rolled his eyes. "Violent," he chastised, grabbing her hand and then the other as she sent it towards his shoulder too. Pining her arms lightly on either side of her head, he leaned in to give her a soft, lingering kiss before releasing her and moving to stand.

Or he would have if her hands hadn't immediately flown to his shoulders, pulling and tugging him down closer to her body.

"Helen," he warned against her lips before pining her once more to the bed. With her hands restrained he pulled back, smiled at her and pecked her one last time before standing and finally releasing her.

"Tease," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Stop hitting me and I'll stop teasing you," he offered simply and she sighed before stiffening, eyes widening in comprehension.

"Oh."

"And now she gets it," he enthused with a sarcastic smile.

"The accent," she said, nodding as if she finally understood the meaning of the universe.

"Precisely," he said, rolling his eyes. "Does this mean I'll be allowed back in your bed after all?" he asked as he moved to the writing desk in the corner, plucking a faded piece of paper from a well worn stack.

"Our bed," she corrected, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, unable to keep a wide grin from her face. "And yes."

"Thought so," he said smugly before his eyes narrowed. "Why do you look like the cat that got the cream?"

"I've been waiting for this letter for a very long time," she said cryptically, grabbing her robe and strolling towards him.

"That doesn't explain the gleam in your eye."

"Just write and find out."

"Vatever yuu say darlink."

Rolling her eyes, she started off what was going to be a fun thousand words or so.

"OW! That hurt!"

At least for her, anyway.


	10. Crumpled

**I know I normally post the letters first but I think this needs to be read prior to Nikola's letter. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, you make my day!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Helen dashed into her small apartment, the cool night air seeping through the floor boards. As she'd come to expect, sitting before her on the broken shards of the device she recovered from Adam was a letter, Nikola's perfect scrawl across the front.<p>

_Za moje slatko..._

She smiled at the words, tracing a fingertip across the ink before flipping it over to tear out the precious contents. When she did so, she was mildly surprised to find that his normally pristine letter was crumpled as if it had been thrown into the trash and then retrieved. Brow furrowed she unfolded the papers, a small slip floating to the floor.

_I couldn't let him throw it out, as hilariously innuendo ridden as the other version might be..._

It was her own handwriting, she was sure of it. Shocked as she was, it wasn't the first time she'd seen her own script on these letters though never before had a letter come looking like this.

_PS: When you first... you know... do that thing with your tongue. Yes, you know the one, it'll drive him insane._

Wow. That was some post script. Eyes wide, Helen swallowed reflexively, trying to stem the bloom of arousal that crept through her veins. Driving her Nikola wild, while making a regular appearance in her dreams, wasn't something she was totally comfortable with yet. She loved him, of that she was sure and she was more than a little bit glad that she'd be returning to a time in which she could express that love but as to admitting to _him_ that she loved him? Well, that was still one hurdle she was having trouble crossing.

Pushing the lustful thoughts from her mind (because they normally meant she had to go and spy on Nikola for a good hour or so), Helen returned her attention to the messed up letter.

And then she began to read.

By the time she was finished, she was unashamedly weeping, hand on her mouth to try and stifle her shuddering sobs as her tears fell freely.

Oh God, how she loved him.


	11. Always

**A second little moment from the '95 letters. Fills in the whole 'Ashley said the same thing as Nikola' gap I left :) **

**Hope it's not too dramatic, I just wanted him to comfort her a little. Even if it is his fault :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Oh god," Helen breathed from her place frozen at the top of the stairs.<p>

Nikola growled, letting loose a few not so mild curses before bucking violently against John and James as they tried to keep him upright.

"Get him downstairs. Now!" she ordered as fear flooded her veins. Her mind was whirring. He couldn't die, she wouldn't let him! They'd only injected the blood a month ago and while Nikola had shown a remarkable ability to heal, surely a hail of bullets wasn't going to be as easy to fix as a few nicks to the arm.

Rushing down the stairs, she hurried after the boys, barely listening as Nigel tried to explain to her what happened. Stupid, stupid man, she cursed internally. When she said no, don't go off chasing the abnormal with intelligence rivalling your own, she'd meant no, don't go off chasing the abnormal with intelligence rivalling your own BECAUSE YOU MIGHT GET SHOT! The creature was frighteningly smart with the right appendages to wield the guns it had stolen from her personal study. But no, Nikola and Nigel had simply run off after it, ignoring her protests and now look what had happened.

Swallowing the tears that were threatening to spill she picked up the pace, rushing to grab an apron as they deposited a rather tormented looking Nikola onto the bed in the middle of the room.

Steeling herself, Helen turned around, pulling down the doctor façade so that, should the worst occur and she lose her best friend, it might just hurt a little less.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you were so reckless," she muttered angrily, her earlier fear morphing as she learnt that he was going to be alright.<p>

"It's me, Helen, I've always been reckless," he replied with a smirk as he tried to sit up properly in his bed. With a heavy had she reached out and shoved him back to the bed, a little too pleased when he grimaced in pain. Serves him right, she thought smugly as she crossed the room to get away from him. Despite his ability to heal, turns out 27 bullets burrowing into his flesh left him a little tender. Who would have thought it?

Shaking her head angrily, Helen set her jaw, determined not to let him see just how worried she'd been. Her body was still shaking slightly and she swallowed as she poured him some tea. She'd spent an hour carefully prying the bullets from his flesh, occasionally having to reopen the old wounds to retrieve them. Unfortunately the anaesthetic they'd tried to administer had had no effect meaning that he was awake and lucid through the whole damn affair, cussing at her venomously as he fluxed between his human and vampiric states. It wasn't until the last bullet fell with a clunk into the little metal tray beside her that she'd let herself hear him and even then she didn't care what he called her. She'd happily accept being called a witch doctor if it meant he'd be fine.

"Helen," he said softly, causing her to jump ever so slightly. Turning to look at him, she was a little alarmed when tears sprung to her eyes. He was fine, she shouldn't be on the verge of a breakdown. He was healing and while still a little tender, he was going to be fine.

"Helen," he said again, this time sound dismayed as she turned away from him with a sniffle. Damn him to hell!

"I'm fine," she spat, her voice wavering as she finished brewing him a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled softly and, when she turned to face him she was a little shocked to see him looking so bashful.

"Don't you ever dare do that again," she said fiercely as tears began to tumble down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry," he said softly, sitting up and beckoning to her. In two strides she was by his side, sitting on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around him as she tried to get a hold on her emotions. They'd all taken a risk in injecting the blood and while their work had been dangerous before that, this was the very first time any of them had been in any kind of life threatening danger.

"Don't you ever run off again," she muttered into his collar as he patted her back uncomfortably.

"You mustn't worry about me so much Helen," he murmured against her elaborately coiffed curls. "I'll always come back to you. Always."

And, funnily enough, Helen sobbed just that little bit harder at that.


	12. Ever

"Helen?" Nikola called cautiously.

"Yes darling?" she replied, strolling across the hotel room to where he sat by the writing desk.

"Did you..."

"Take the letter?" she supplied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she leant down to peck his cheek. "Yes."

He twisted in her embrace, fighting until he could look her in the eye. She could see the fear and embarrassment swirling in his eyes as he waited for her to speak. Sighing, she leant forwards, kissing him soundly but he only just responded.

"I was going to show it to you," he muttered, pulling back and standing up.

"Well, this way you didn't have to see me sob like a child," she said, straightening up.

He said nothing, scowling as he stalked towards the window.

"Are you really going to hold this against me?"

"You could have at least told me which letter we were delivering," he mumbled.

"Oh, because you'd have actually gone through with it?" she retorted, hands on hips.

"Of course not," he growled, spinning to face her. "But you could have at least pretended to respect my feelings on the subject."

"You just said you were going to show me it!" she bit back, eyes wide as he scoffed.

"I said that after I realised you'd gone behind my back! It doesn't count!"

Helen gritted her teeth, balling her fists as she turned away from him

"Nikola," she ground out. "Are you just trying to pick a fight with me?"

"As great as the make-up sex is," he said with a disturbingly defeated sigh. "No, I'm not. I just... You weren't supposed to read that."

There was a tense pause as Helen fought the urge to go slap him for his idiocy but then he sighed once more and smiled softly at her.

"Though I'm..." he said pulling a face. "I'm _glad_ you did." He pulled another face before turning to face the window once more, arms crossed and Helen laughed.

"You stupid, stubborn, incorrigible," she began confidently, striding across the room to him. "Idiotic, self absorbed, egotistical, abrasive and insufferable man."

"Aw, I love you too," he quipped, turning around just as she came to a stop by his side. Then it was her turn to pull a face but before she could call him any more names, he darted forwards, silencing her with a heated kiss.

"You forgot brilliant, highly attractive and vampire," he whispered against her lips, hands flying to her hips as he urgently tore her shirt from where it was tucked into her pants.

"Shut up," she ordered as they began to shuffle towards the bed. "We can argue semantics later."

"On one condition," he replied, shoving her to the bed.

"If you don't shut up," she threatened, grabbing his jacket and tugging him down towards her, "I'll make you go finish the letter you're supposed to be writing."

"Oh I love it when you're bossy," he whispered before kissing her soundly once more.

"You love me regardless," she retorted, rolling them so that she straddled his thighs as she worked to relieve them him of his shirt and jacket.

"Despite your best efforts," he agreed with a smirk.

"Insufferable," she muttered.

"Irresistible," he corrected.

"Frustratingly so," she allowed before silencing him with another kiss.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering when you'd be done," Helen said, carefully closing her book and putting it to the side as Nikola tucked his letter into its envelope before scrawling a few words of Serbian across the front.<p>

"How many times did you re-read the same paragraph?" he quipped with a grin but she simply reclined more comfortably against the headboard, allowing the sheet to slip a little further down her chest.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked blandly but she could see the twinkle in his eye.

"The last three lines," she prompted, rolling her eyes at him. Nikola smirked, standing up slowly before strolling to the foot of the bed. Kicking off his shoes he crawled up onto the bed, moving towards her without relinquishing the eye contact he'd set up.

Finally he hovered over her, letting his weight rest barely on her as she reached up to stroke his cheek longingly. Ducking his head he rubbed his nose against hers before pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Ever mine," he whispered before moving to press another kiss to the other cheek.

"Ever thine." He pulled back slightly, smiling down at her before swooping in to press a kiss to her lips.

"Ever ours," she whispered, eyes closed as he pulled back.

"Always and forever," he murmured before kissing her once more.


	13. Taking Tea

**Here you go! Another additional scene! See you in a few days!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Helen?" Nikola said softly, confused as he poked his head out the door. He'd caught a glimpse of blonde curls out the window and heard some shuffling but dismissed it as another of his peculiar fantasies. Helen might be in the same city as him but that didn't mean she'd come seek him out on this frosty morning. The sun was barely rising for heaven's sake. Helen would most certainly be asleep in her warm bed back in the hotel room she'd refused him entry to the previous evening. Not that he'd been very serious about perusing her though. His Helen had written and thanked him for not pushing the issue of a change in their relationship so he'd thought it best to follow her words, even if he didn't totally understand it.<p>

"Nikola," she replied with a small smile, her breath making clouds as she turned to face him. "I didn't think you'd be here yet."

"I came back after I bid you and James goodnight," he admitted, stepping through the door and onto the meagre porch. "I wanted to finish up one of my projects to show you both this afternoon."

She smiled at him again before turning away and looking out to where the sun was beginning to peek out through the buildings.

Nikola's heart leapt to see her so serene and in an instant he had a plan.

"Don't move a muscle," he ordered with a grin, ducking back into the laboratory just as she turned to give him a confused look, blue eyes wide.

He let the door slam behind him as he rushed the other side of the great room. He fumbled for a few seconds in the cabinet before finally finding two clean and surprisingly matching tea cups. It took him a few minutes more than he would have liked to brew the tea but silently he thanked whatever entity that had made sure the only tea he had in stock was in fact her favourite brand.

He was just about to the door again, cups in hand when he had another idea. Putting the cups down on the bench he ran off again, unable to contain a smile at what he was certain was a stroke of brilliance. At first all he could find were sheets, thin and dirtied but he sighed in relief as he found the linen cupboard that didn't really have much use even though he often slept in the lab. Dragging out the thickest blanket he could find, he draped it over his arm before hurrying back to the tea. Carefully he picked the delicate cups up. He struggled with the door for a moment but soon enough the bracing chill of the early morning was flowing over him.

"Helen," he started, carefully eyeing the cups in his hands before looking up to where she'd been standing by the railing. His heart sank as he scanned the small porch, not finding her and he'd been just about to toss the cups into the street when he heard a sweet little chuckle from behind him. Spinning around, the tea sloshed somewhat but somehow he managed to keep from spilling it.

"My feet were sore," she offered by way of explanation from where she sat on the rickety old bench he'd yet to have removed.

"Don't tell me you walked here," he chastised, handing her the cups. "James will have my hide."

"It's really not that far," she said meekly and he tutted at her.

"Helen," he said, shaking out the blanket. "Must you be so wanton with your life?"

She bit her lip and looked down and a sharp pang of regret shot through him.

"Lean forward," he said quietly, hoping like hell that she wouldn't get up and walk away. This may have been slightly improper but improper was their style

She gave him a curious look but followed his instructions, shifting forwards on the bench. Sitting down next to her, Nikola cautiously wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, making sure that his hands didn't touch anything they didn't have to. Despite the thick coat she wore and the leather gloves wrapped around the tea, he knew that if he could feel the chill, then no amount of clothing would be able to keep her properly warm. Unthinkingly, he then guided her into his arms, leaning back against the wall as he held her close.

"Thank you," she murmured, handing him one of the cups. He took it as she took a large sip, sighing as her eyes closed in pleasure and her face simply radiant. Now Nikola remembered why he liked tea so much.

"You are most welcome," he replied softly, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to the top of her head before settling back once more and taking a sip of tea.

She sighed softly, snuggling further into his side and together they watched the sun rise. Just like the old days, he thought with a smile, just like the old days.


	14. Interrupted Sleep

**Bad, I know but I had to write this today or it wouldn't get done for another week at least. **

**xx**

* * *

><p>Helen was almost asleep, teetering on the precipice, warm and comfortable when the door flew open.<p>

"Helen! I've got it!"

Blearily she sat up, trying to piece everything together as the door slammed closed again. Why was Nikola here? He should be... not here, she decided. He may not need to sleep but she sure as hell did.

"What is it Nikola?" she tried to snap, sitting up and rubbing a hand across her face but it came out as little more than a yawn.

"That blasted equation," he said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as his shirt tails flapped about. He kept talking for a good minute, rabbiting on about things Helen knew she'd have a hard time following when her head wasn't throbbing. She'd been up for the better part of the last three days and now, finally, she was suppose to be getting a glorious six hours of uninterrupted sleep. Briefly she wondered when six hours of sleep became an extravagance for her but Nikola was still babbling away excitedly and she couldn't think straight.

"Nikola," she began softly as she let the quilt drop from where she'd been clutching it at her chest to her lap. He took no notice of her, pacing by the end of her bed as he continued to wave sheets of paper at her as he ranted.

"Please Nikola it's late."

He kept going, hardly even looking at her as his voice rose in excitement.

"Niko," she tried again, hoping he wouldn't wake the others.

"It's just so simple!" he exclaimed gleefully. "I mean, how did I not see it? I can't believe I've been so blind! You were so right, the paper helps tenfold, I mean, some days I can't find anything but..."

And he just kept going. Frustration began to build with Helen, why would he be quiet? And why couldn't this have waited until morning?

"Niko," she ground out.

Nothing.

"Niko!"

Nothing.

"Nikola Tesla!"

Still nothing.

Sighing, Helen turned to her side, grabbed her pillow and, using what little light the moon streaming in through her window provided, took aim.

The projectile hit it's mark with a soft thump and Nikola caught it before it could fall to the ground. He blinked uncertainly at her, looking down at the pillow, back to her and then down at the pillow once more.

"Oh come here already," she growled, shifting to the side and pulling back the sheets. In truth, she didn't quite know why she was inviting a man into her bed but her sleep addled mind kept saying things about warmth and making him stop talking.

He gaped at her for a second, fumbling with the pillow.

"Nikola," she sighed, frustrated before leaning over to light the candle by her bedside, giving them a fraction more light. "Show me what you've discovered."

His eyes were huge, staring at her as if her words made no sense.

"Nikola," she warned, sitting up straighter and crossing her arms. "I was just about asleep when you came in here so show me your bloody discovery or I'll call for John and have him remove you from my presence."

He gulped at that, nodded once and then scurried to the side of the bed. He paused for a second, looking at her uncertainly before handing her the pillow and dumping his sheafs of paper on her lap. Then, without further ado, he kicked of his shoes and shimmied under the covers, keeping a careful distance between them but as he flicked the covers back up, she slid closer, spreading his notes over their legs.

"Now, what exactly have you got that is so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take Helen very long to forgive Nikola for keeping her from her sleep, his discovery really was worthy of a midnight sojourn into her bedchamber. That and the feel of his long legs pressed against hers was rather comforting. Somehow their feet had become a little tangled too, his toes stroking the soles of her feet in a soothing way and while Helen knew it was a bad and probably highly inappropriate situation, it had been a very long time since she'd felt this content.<p>

"No, no," he chastised, brushing her hands away as she pointed to a flaw she'd found. "See, if you apply this..." He began searching through the papers strewn around them.

It only took him a few moments to become flustered, crumpling sheet after sheet as he tried to find the piece he was after and Helen had a hard time not laughing.

"This is why I hate paper," he grumbled, giving up and crossing his arms. "Why bother to write it down when it's already all in my head?"

"Because the rest of us aren't psychic," she coaxed gently, stifling a yawn as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Explain it to me," she said softly as his arm draped around her shoulders. "Step by step."

He sighed heavily before heeding her advice and starting at the beginning while his legs slowly became more entwined in hers until her leg was tossed over his lap, foot between his knees.

Nikola looked down, alarmed at what would most definitely be an inappropriate embrace only to find that Helen was asleep and smiling softly.

Smiling, Nikola pushed away the last of the papers, clearing a space and shifted, careful to keep Helen as still as possible before lying down with her. He did try and pull away, he truly did but when she whimpered, he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. Instead he settled as close as he dared, prepared for an evening that would be both torturous and indescribably fantastic.

* * *

><p>Helen woke slowly from her dream of Nikola, her limbs refusing to co-operate as the sun pierced her eye lids. Actually, she realised slowly, her limbs were co-operating, it was just the ones wound around her that weren't. Peeling open her eyes, she came felt the arm across her abdomen tighten ever so slightly and, without thinking she snuggled backwards ever so slightly, enjoying the warmth of another human being curled up against her.<p>

Oh.

Wow.

That was...

From her new position, Helen could feel... something pressed against her. Something hard. Something... something that made her body shiver ever so slightly. Technically she knew what it was, a by product of having a man in her bed no doubt but to actually feel... _it_?

Biting her lip she tried to decide what to do. Part of her, the sensible part who was still aware of the fact that her father was somewhere in the house told her to throw back the covers and run. Another told her to move closer, the press against him more firmly. Neither was right and she knew it so instead she turned in his arms until she could bury her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply.

Now she could feel him hard against her stomach, the thin layers of fabric that separated them doing nothing to hide his body from her. He was holding himself unnaturally still, she could tell he was barely breathing and the hands that rested on her sides were cautious to say the least.

So she thread one leg between his, letting her foot rub at his calf.

She felt him shiver, pleased when his fingertips dug into her back ever so slightly. Of course, he relaxed quickly, his hands merely resting on her once more. Biting her lip, Helen pulled back so that she could look in his eye. In a second she knew it was a mistake but as his lustful gaze locked on hers she could no more pull away than dance a jig.

"Good morning," he practically growled at her and she clutched him a little tighter.

"Rather," she breathed in response, the word slipping from her lips before she had a chance to process the word and come up with a suitable replacement for such a brazen admission.

He chuckled, the noise barely audible but it reverberated through his chest and into hers, making her breathing hitch.

For one unbearably long moment, they said nothing, simply watching each other react in their small ways but soon Helen became adventurous, her hands slipping over his chest and side gently while her hips shifted until she was pressed snugly against him.

He let out a breathy moan and she paused for a second, body freezing at the unexpected sound but then his hands began to move to, slipping down to hold her hip briefly before following the curve of her leg.

Helen gasped, her back arching to get her just that little bit closer. He was divine in every way. It wasn't until she felt his nose brush against hers she realised that her eyes had drifted closed.

It took her a moment to open them again and when she did, she almost fainted, the feel of Nikola holding her so tightly was bordering on too much.

So she kissed him, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, closing what little distance there was between them. He reacted instantly, rolling her onto her back as his hands held her steady and his mouth ravaged hers.

Moaning she threaded her hands through his hair, enjoying not only the sensual rub of his tongue in her mouth but of their bodies as they moved without conscious thought. She needed more and, as the sun streaming sun warmed their bodies, she pushed off the quilt, shoved him to the side and followed, landing on top of him with a smile.

He huffed momentarily but then she was kissing him again, discovering him like she'd discovered no other human. Sure she'd shared kisses but none like this, none where she had been in control. He groaned under her, one arm slipping down to her arse while the other wound itself into the loose curls by the base of her skull.

For a moment she kept control, taking all she could from him as her body moved in ways she couldn't describe until finally, either fed up or simply greedy, Nikola flipped them once more, gaining the upperhand in what was quickly turning into a battle for dominance.

And one, Helen was finding, she might actually be willing to lose.


	15. Goodbyes

**I did contemplate writing the whole library scene for this outtake but I thought I'd give you something a teensy bit more heated... Anywhoo, thank you to Emmy1512 for reading through this for me and picking up on what were undoubtedly a thousand mistakes :P**

**Hugs to those who have been reviewing, we're so close to the end I can taste it!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Nikola?" she whispered, turning in her place to grab his hand.<p>

"Mm?" he replied, not letting his eyes shift from the corner a few feet from them.

She said nothing, simply sighing as she released his hand.

"What's the matter Helen?" he asked, turning to give her what he hoped was not an impatient look. If these men caught up with them, things would get very messy, very quickly and while he was certain he'd survive the hail of bullets, he was not willing to risk her life in such a cavalier fashion. Especially considering she was the one who'd helped him avoid capture for the past few days.

She paused for a second, eyes scouting the area before she looked back to him.

"We have to get off the streets," she said firmly, her eyes blazing with something that frightened him.

"Last I checked that's what we're trying to do," he replied, brow furrowing. "The safe house is still several blocks away though."

"Not there," she said, shaking her head as she took his hand again. "Follow me."

"Helen, where are we going?" he hissed as she dragged him along through the darkened back streets but she said nothing, simply pulling him along at an almost frantic pace. He contemplated fighting her and insisting on knowing their destination but, with all he was asking of her, he didn't feel he had any right to insist upon anything more than the chance to thank her.

Despite his excellent sense of direction, Nikola quickly became confused, losing track of where they were headed. Of course, the fact that the sky was pitch black and the buildings identical didn't help much but soon enough Helen came to a stop, flashing him a small smile before reaching into her blouse and drawing out a small key on a long chain.

She turned to the wall and, after a bit of squinting Nikola managed to make out a small, grotty looking door. Before he could again question where they were, the door fell open and Helen pulled him through, into a small, dimly lit and sparsely furnished room. There was a large four poster bed dominating the main space beside a solid looking desk, littered with papers. In one corner there was a basin filled with water standing next to a tiny cupboard whose open doors revealed women's clothing.

"Where are we?" Nikola asked, turning to Helen who had proceeded to remove her beret and jacket, tossing them over the back of the single chair in the room.

"My safe house," she replied, not meeting his eye as she... kicked off her shoes? They were friends and seeing her barefoot wasn't exactly something completely new in their relationship but none the less Nikola was a little shocked. Plus, the sight of her legs still sent him into a spin given the way they'd been hidden for the majority of their friendship

"I've been living out of here since I came to New York to help you," she explained as she perched herself on the edge of the bed and began to undo the tight braid her short red hair was wound into. "Now take off your jacket, Nikola."

He nodded and complied, not sure why she'd risk her own secrecy when he already had a safe house to hide out in. Folding his coat carefully he turned, laying it over hers on the back of the chair. Then he felt a small pair of hands come to rest on his waist.

"Helen? What on ear-," he began, turning to face her, only to be cut off by the press of her lips against his.

"I want a goodbye Nikola, a proper goodbye," she whispered, hands sliding up over his chest to tangle in his hair. "Please."

Nikola opened his mouth, still unsure of what was going on but she was too quick, capturing whatever he was going to say with her own lips as she kissed him hungrily.

"Please Niko," she whispered again, moving to grab the front of his dress shirt. Her blue eyes were watering as she held his gaze, walking them towards the bed.

She was beautiful and stunning and kissing him in a way Nikola never thought he'd get to kiss her (as much as her letters might say otherwise) but still he couldn't do anything more than follow her, his lips joined to hers.

"Nikola," she all but growled, pulling back. "Stop thinking and kiss me before I change my mind."

It took a moment of blinking at her through his incomprehension for the words to sink in and then he was upon her, face captured between his hands as he kissed her with all the passion he could manage. She responded instantly, her entire body pressing against his as she clung to him, allowing him free reign to plunder her lips.

Tangling one hand in her sweet smelling hair, Nikola pushed them both onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers. Helen squeaked at the movement but was soon enough chuckling against his lips, hands exploring his torso through the thick winter layers that separated them.

"Too many clothes," she muttered between kisses and, much to her obvious surprise, he rolled off of her. She pouted for a moment, sitting up but then, as she watched him tear off his waist coat, dress shirt and undershirt, she smiled, shuffling up onto her knees as she quickly unbuttoned her blouse.

Tossing his discarded clothes to the floor, Nikola turned back to her, kicking off his shoes as he went. With frantic fingers he unlatched his belt, throwing it aside too before looking over to Helen as she struggled with the back of her skirt, chest thrust out deliciously. Unable to focus on the task at hand, he dove for her, peppering her exposed chest with kisses as his hands snuck around to help with her skirt. The small buttons caused him some brief trouble but soon enough the heavy brown fabric was sliding down her hips and, with a flick of the wrist, joined the pile of clothes beside the bed.

It took them a few distracted minutes to pull away the rest of their clothes but soon enough Nikola's hands were filling themselves with her beautifully soft and supple skin as his mouth continued to explore hers, finding the things that made her sigh and tremble beneath him.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, pulling back to look down at her, red hair spilling around her on the pillow, blue eyes wide. She said nothing, simply staring at him for a long moment before her lips began to tremble and eyes water. She pulled at him, seeking out his lips desperately as she clung to

him, nails digging in but now instead of a desperate attempt to truly know each other, her desperation took on a different sheen. Then he tasted the salt of her tears and could no longer pretend, pulling back just as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Helen," he soothed, rolling to the side and pulling her close, cradling her against his chest. "You're alright, it's fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Why?" she asked with a watery sniffle. "Why are you sorry? You're not the one who forced themselves on their friend."

"You didn't force me into anything," he replied quickly, holding her close before manoeuvring them to be lying beneath the thick quilt.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, holding him tightly. "I just... I... I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's alright," he whispered again, holding her tighter. "Just... just rest, alright?"

She sobbed once more and buried her face in his chest but said no more, leaving Nikola to hate himself in silence. He shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have accepted what she was trying to do. Sure, she would have hated him if he'd refused her but certainly that sense of rejection would beat the self loathing she was now drowning in. And the worst part was, he couldn't apologise, he couldn't tell her it wasn't her fault, he couldn't tell her that he didn't hold it against her because he did. It was wrong and cruel and made him hate himself more than he thought possible but the smallest part of him was angry. He wanted her, he wanted Helen and, after spending all those years receiving her love and affection in the form of convoluted letters he needed her. She loved him, this version or that version, it didn't matter because he was certain of it.

And he could love her, he would love her. He'd do anything for her if only she'd let him, if she could just stop pushing him away.

"I'm going to miss you Niko," Helen whispered, snuggling further into his embrace, her quiet admission breaking into his angry line of thought, every single urge he had to flip her over and kiss her into submission fading.

"I'll miss you too," he replied softly, pressing a kiss to her head. "More than you'll ever know."


	16. Marry Me

**The fact that I'm posting this on Valentine's Day of a leap year is somehwhat ironic :P Once you've read this, you'll get it. Short, sweet, and actually written months ago but I've been sitting on it for a time to come.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>And there he was. After more than a century of nothing more than letters and stolen glances, Nikola Tesla stood before her, a glint in his eye that she had never before noticed. It was hope. A wide smile breaking over her face, Helen ran, full pelt back towards him, flinging her arms around his neck. Nikola, picking up on the mood returned the embrace with a loud, carefree laugh.<p>

"Thank god," he cried, spinning her around in his unnaturally strong arms. "I was wondering just how much longer this could take."

He set her back on the ground with another hearty laugh but kept his arms securely around her waist. He smiled down at her and she could see just how giddy with excitement he was. So she kissed him with everything she had. And he kissed her back. Their lips were not frantic, instead both exulted in the soft, sensual feel they had so long dreamed of. It wasn't until they were both dizzy that they pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads against one another.

"It's you."

Her breathing was heavy and, as she tightened her grip on him, Helen felt a sense of happiness that had long since eluded her. This was what the past hundred plus years had been about, this was why that excruciating torture was worth it. This was what she'd been waiting for.

Pressing one last sweet kiss against his lips, Helen pulled away so that she could look him the eye.

"Marry me."

Her words were not a question but a command and one that, if his started face was anything to go by, had taken him by surprise.

But he smiled, laughed boisterously and then kissed her again.

"Anything," he breathed after pulling away some minutes later. "Anything for you."


	17. The Beginning

**And here you are, the very last chapter of what has been a somewhat patchy story. I wrote this a very long time ago, shortly after 1886 letters and, while I was tempted to splice it in earlier, I have waited because I think it makes for a lovely little conclusion :)**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed both this and the other story, it's weird to have essentially finished two stories in the one go :P**

**And yes, the ring is the one previously mentioned in this story. You can go to www (dot) friarhouse (dot) com/?itemID= 1651 if you want to see what I had in mind. Also, beg all you want, _this_ is your epilogue my darlings.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>It was a fine spring morning (because Helen said she was not waiting for Autumn, as poetic as it might have been) and while the sun shining overhead of those gathered in the stunning Sanctuary gardens was manufactured , it hardly mattered. The trees of the new garden were full with shimmering green leaves, flowers giving the air a delicate yet distinct scent. The day was perfect. Of course, Nikola had joked that the world, after the 'courtship' they had endured owed them that much but, to Helen it wasn't much of a joke. The word owed them a lot more than a single perfect day but, considering she was about to fulfil several wishes she'd rarely dared dream of, she wasn't about to complain.<p>

They'd been a secret for so long, hiding what there was to their relationship because Helen had her plan but the second it was done, the moment they were both legally dead he'd told her that they were getting married _now_. He was done with waiting and, if she were to actually die he'd get nothing until he was her spouse. She'd argued that being legally dead prevented them from being actually married and thus from him getting his paws on her fortunes.

He'd kissed her and told her they'd be getting married in a week.

The team had taken it well, accepting Nikola's announcement that they were to be married with less shock than she'd expected. Some had pouted, other had sniggered but mostly people had congratulated her. Will had asked if it had been part of the plan but she was sure he was mostly joking when he gave her a hug, telling her that she'd make a beautiful bride.

So it was, on a perfect underground spring day with a few singing birds (and a cooing pigeon just because it wouldn't be right without one) that Helen Magnus married Nikola Tesla. They were surrounded by very few people but they were all the people who mattered most. There was no best man and no maid of honour and the ceremony had been written and performed by her oldest friend who had, grudgingly welcomed Nikola into their family.

There was no throwing of rice and the bride didn't wear white and their vows, while not hand written, had been selected and tweaked until they were able to reflect even a fraction of the breadth of love the two shared. With her hair pinned up high, Helen had walked herself down the aisle (because the only men she'd ever expected to do so were unavailable) and, in her crimson silk dress, took everyone's breath away. Well, not Nikola's. He stood silent under the silken canopy that had been erected, watching her intently as the monumental white building loomed behind him as a silent reminder of the changes they'd both seen.

No one else would have been able to see it but, in his eyes burned the brightest flame Helen had ever seen. As she walked down the carpet of white flower petals that made up her aisle in that shimmering dress, she felt a happiness unlike anything else she'd ever felt. Handing the bouquet of lilies to Will, she turned to face the man she'd never thought she'd marry.

The ceremony was simple and spoken with great gravity but, in truth, neither Helen nor Nikola heard a word. All that registered to them was the warmth of the other's hand and the way in which their entwined fingers allowed them to caress soft skin. Only when an uncomfortable cough sounded did Nikola lose his look of intense concentration for a dazzling smile.

"I Nikola Tesla, take you, Helen Patricia Magnus, to be my wife, to share in the good times and the hard times side by side. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge to you my love, a love that is as eternal as your beauty. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my love for you is and always will be immortal and shall never fail." His words were slow and unhurried, his lips quirking at the small changes and additions he made as he went and Helen couldn't help but smile back.

"I Helen Patricia Magnus, take you, Nikola Tesla, to be my husband, to share in the good times and the hard times side by side. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge you my love, a love that is eternal in every sense of the word. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my love for you is immortal and cannot fail." Her words were equally as sure but the only thing that kept her voice from wavering was the firmness with which he held her hands. As she spoke the last word, Nikola's face lit up like a kid at Christmas and she was sure, if her manservant hadn't been presiding over the ceremony, Nikola would have dispensed with tradition and kissed her then.

Instead he settled for sliding an antique gold ring onto her finger reverently, admiring the way the flawlessly sapphire and triad of diamonds on each side glittered almost as brightly as her eyes. The style of the ring may have been old but Helen had refused to allow him to buy another, arguing that it wasn't as old as they were and thus they couldn't even think to discard it. He'd teased her, saying she'd gotten sentimental in her old age but then she'd kissed him into silence and he stopped caring.

They didn't need to be pronounced husband and wife, they'd been fulfilling that role in each other's life for too long but when the words rang out and they were given permission to kiss, Helen smiled because after more than 200 years, it was only just the beginning.


End file.
